The present invention relates to a method of power generation and its apparatus utilizing gravitation force and buoyancy, having speciality that much bigger out-put force than in-put could be obtained by way of adding to in-put power the force generated by the action of gravity and buoyancy.
Previously, many methods and/or apparatus of gravity and buoyancy principal have been claimed that they are utilizable to generate bigger out-put than in-put, but proven only to be ideal or theoretical and not to have practical use for the claimed purpose.
However, the present invention is to provide an apparatus sufficiently and practically utilizable as a separate source of power generation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a practical device for generating a power utilizing gravitation force and buoyancy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a power generating device which is both simple in application to another machine and low in manufacturing cost.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.